Melvin Sneedly
Melvin Sneedly is one of the smartest, if not the smartest, students in Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. He is Kenny B. Meaner's henchman and the son of the recipient of "The Most Brilliantest Science Guy of the Whole Wide World Award", Gaylord M. Sneedly, and his wife. He is a tattle tale, which is a source of irritation to other pupils. Melvin was briefly the Bionic Booger Boy as the result of a failed experiment. He is the former villain protagonist turned anti-hero of the novels, the (former) secondary antagonist of the movie, and an occasional antagonist/anti-hero of The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants. He is voiced by Jordan Peele in the film Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie and Jorge Diaz in the T.V. Series. History Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets When George and Harold sneak into the gymnasium to sabotage the Invention Convention, they see Melvin Sneedly making some last minute modifications to his entry: the PATSY 2000 (Photo-'Atomic' Trans-'Somgobulating' Yectofantriplutoniczanziptomiser). Melvin spots them, and George promises that they won't touch his invention if he promises not to report them. Melvin reluctantly agrees. He presents its ability to make 3-D copies of a 2-D image to the two by creating a mouse. George and Harold are not convinced. After the Invention Convention is a complete failure, Melvin breaks his promise and tattles on George and Harold. Melvin is seen in the detention room after George and Harold are made Principal for the Day. He is writing on the blackboard "I will not be a tattletale," Captain Underpants and the Invasion of the Incredibly Naughty Cafeteria Ladies from Outer Space (and the Subsequent Assault of the Equally Evil Lunchroom Zombie Nerds) He is turned into a Zombie Nerd like the rest of the school (excluding George Beard, Harold Hutchins, and Mr. Krupp). He is reverted to normal after he drinks the Anti-Evil Zombie Nerd Root Beer, along with everyone else in the school. Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman Melvin asks Ms. Ribble if the students can make up their own poems for the class's retirement cards, but she says no. Melvin later reads rule #7734 to his fellow students, after Mr. Krupp turns into Captain Underpants and flies away, causing the robotic George and Harold to unleash their rockets and fly after him. Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy Parts 1 and 2 Melvin serves as a major character in these two books. In the first half, Melvin keeps the class from leaving, wanting to do his class presentation. He shows them the device he built: the Combine-O-Tron 2000. For his demonstration, he combines his pet hamster Sulu with a miniature robot. When Sulu doesn't obey his orders to demonstrate his astonishing powers to the class, Melvin threatens to hit the hamster with a ping-pong paddle. In self-defense, Sulu grabs Melvin and spanks him with the paddle. Melvin yells that he doesn't want Sulu anymore and runs out crying. George and Harold adopt Sulu as their pet. Melvin later tattles to Mr. Krupp about George and Harold. Furious, George and Harold make a comic book that mocks Melvin and makes him look stupid. Melvin reads a copy and is furious. When he returns home, he builds a superpowered robot, intending to become a cyborg in a manner similar to what he did to Sulu and get revenge on George and Harold. However, due to his cat being in his bedroom (Melvin is allergic), Melvin sneezes at the last second and is fused with the robot and his boogers. The next day, the rest of the class is horrified by Melvin's transformation into the "Bionic Booger Boy". Due to the time required to make a separation machine, Melvin is trapped as the Bionic Booger Boy for at least six months. Melvin finds positive side effects to his transformation, becoming the star football player (no one wants to tackle him), an ace volleyball player (no one wants to serve the volleyball he touches), and getting his own personal drinking fountain (the snot covering his body gets all over the fountain). However, when the cold and flu season comes, Melvin begins acting strange, producing sneezes covering gigantic areas in snot, and speaking in broken English ("Me no like tissues"). When the class takes a field trip to a tissue factory, the president throws tissue packs on Melvin. These tissue packs cause Melvin to grow gigantic in size and insane. He destroys the factory and goes on a rampage. George and Harold turn Mr. Krupp into Captain Underpants, who saves Ms. Anthrope from Melvin. However, Ms. Anthrope gives Captain Underpants a large wet kiss as thanks, which turns him back into Mr. Krupp. Melvin eats Mr. Krupp, then goes after George and Harold. Right before he eats George and Harold, Sulu, hearing the two's cries, saves them with his bionic powers. He then knocks Melvin unconscious using props from nearby stores. Melvin's parents arrive at the scene with the Combine-O-Tron 2000. Mr. Sneedly switches the batteries of the Combine-O-Tron 2000 around and separates the robot and snot from Melvin. However, Melvin is partially fused with Mr. Krupp. They are unfused by a second blast. However, the two begin acting strangely. Mr. Krupp says that George and Harold are immature, and Melvin yells that he will punish George and Harold. The robotic snot components come to life as the Robo-Boogers, destroy the Combine-O-Tron 2000, and chase after George, Harold, Mr. Krupp, Melvin, and Sulu. In the second half, the Robo-Boogers are still chasing the five. Sulu saves them, swallowing the Robo-Boogers and spitting them out to Uranus. Mr. Krupp and Melvin continue to act weird. George and Harold realize that as an unwanted side-effect, Mr. Krupp and Melvin's brains were switched around. Melvin (nicknamed Mr. Melvin, as he is in Mr. Krupp's body), explains that it will take 6 months to build a new Combine-O-Tron 2000. George suggests that Melvin instead builds a time machine, which will take only a day or two, and take the Combine-O-Tron before it gets destroyed. Melvin takes credit for this idea, but snaps his fingers, causing Kruppy the Kid (Mr. Krupp in Melvin's body) to turn into Captain Underpants. George and Harold try to stop this, but they are too late, and Mr. Melvin witnesses Captain Underpants fly out the window. Realizing that their principal is Captain Underpants, Mr. Melvin is confused about the situation, and George and Harold are forced to explain everything. Mr. Melvin plans to keep Captain Underpants' powers in his body and become a superhero (or potential supervillain). He forces George and Harold to cooperate, threatening them with excessive homework. He demands that they create a comic book about him, and specifically orders them to give him a cool name and not to make him look stupid. After that, he gets some supplies and heads to the vacant school library. The librarian, Ms. Singerbrains, gets him a porta-potty from the basement (he sits in it while she carries it up to supervise), and he subsequently fires her for "the rest of her life". The next day, after finishing the Time Machine, he sees the comic book George and Harold made. It is exactly the opposite of what he wanted, giving him a stupid name and not making him look cool. Mr. Melvin is immediately furious. He instructs them to use the time machine and retrieve the Combine-O-Tron. Before they leave, he gives them the FORGETCHAMACALLIT 2000 to erase anyone's short-term memories if they get spotted, a fake Combine-O-Tron to switch for the real one, and the instruction not to use the time machine two days in a row, as it needs a day to cool off. If they use it two days in a row, they’ll be sent to another dimension. Unfortunately, the boys don’t listen and they retrieve the Combine-O-Tron, and they get ahold of Captain Underpants. Mr. Melvin asks Captain Underpants to come in for a "photo", and the two are returned to their original bodies. As Melvin planned, Captain Underpants' powers are still in Melvin's body. Instead of using his powers to stop the Robo-Boogers (who have returned from Uranus), he demands that George and Harold first write a new comic book about him, and make him cool this time. George and Harold refuse and go to save Captain Underpants. The Robo-Boogers are destroyed by the three, but Melvin arrives to the scene with a news crew, taking credit for the three's work with his new powers. Melvin tries to force Captain Underpants to bow before him. Captain Underpants refuses. George and Harold run back to the school and get the Combine-O-Tron. They then use it to return Captain Underpants' powers to him. George then uses the FORGETCHAMACALLIT 2000 to erase all the recent events that had just happened from the memories of the news crew(and the audience watching the news). Soon after, an angry mob of people, who Captain Underpants and Mr. Krupp angered while in Melvin's body arrived. Melvin is last seen running away from the mob, and is still running the next day. Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People After George and Harold went to the alternate universe, they meet an alternate Melvin who has no intelligence (he is shown struggling on comprehending an easy to read children's bestseller and his clothes were worn incorrectly). Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Re-Turn of Tippy Tinkletrousers Melvin is mentioned in the newspaper that is about George, Harold, and Mr. Krupp's trial in the original future. It is said that he mocked them when they were found guilty. Captain Underpants and the Revolting Revenge of the Radioactive Robo-Boxers After Sulu and Crackers sacrifice themselves, George, Harold and Captain Underpants find out that Crackers has laid three eggs. The heroes then decide to look after them. As they walk away, Melvin appears in a giant squid like device. He then proceeds to capture them and take them back to the present day (he knew where they were because an “old friend” of theirs led him there) Captain Underpants and the Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000 The story begins where the last book left off with Melvin kidnapping George, Harold, and Captain Underpants. He takes them to the present where Tippy is pursuing their past selves to the past. George and Harold ask why Melvin saved them by hacking into the bank's computer and defacing their surveillance photos, because in the past Melvin hated them. Melvin simply replies that 'he had his reasons'." The truth is, in the original timeline, where George, Harold and Krupp went to jail, the Turbo Toilet 2000 returned to Earth and Melvin used Mr. Krupp's DNA to extract his superpowers and transfer them into him. When he defeated the Turbo Toilet, he became the superhero he dreamed of, "Big Melvin." However, he only liked it for a while, since soon enough, people kept meddling in with his experiments for dumb reasons and he decided to go save George, Harold, and Captain Underpants. Using a tracker he installed in Sulu's bionic body, he tracked them down to the future and saved them. Captain Underpants and the Sensational Saga of Sir Stinks-A-Lot He is shown on pages 43 and 56. ''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie He is Professor Poopypants's sidekick, and the hidden secondary antagonist of the film. He first appears where he tells George and Harold he tattled on them. He claims someone has to stand up for Mr. Krupp. When George says Krupp stands up for himself Melvin says he respectfully disagrees. Melvin then the only one happy about the invention convention. Melvin debuts several items at the invention convention, including the Turbo Toilet 2000. George and Harold sabotage the presentation. However, Melvin reveals he had a nanny cam set up in a toy turtle and recorded George and Harold sabotaging his invention. Mr. Krupp reveals he told Melvin to do so in exchange for extra credit, which he grants to a happy Melvin, who leaves the room cheering about his extra credit. Melvin later appears when Professors Poppypants becomes the science teacher, telling the Professor he likes his idea to get rid of laughter. Melvin is also seen taking notes about the brain and is the only student not to laugh at George joking about the Professor‘s name. He also in the only student no to find their comic book about him funny. After realizing from George and Harold‘s comic that Melvin has no sense of humor, Poppypants recruits Melvin to help him in exchange for extra credit. Melvin shows the Tiolet Turbo 2000 to Poppypants. After figuring that they need energy, Melvin tells the Professor about the toxic food in the school cafeteria. The two suck the humor out of all the kids in the school. Melvin meditates and when George and Harold come, Melvin alerts the Professor about George and Harold’s presence. After sucking away their humor, Poppypants accidentally restores their humor by saying Uranus. The two boys destroy their machine, causing Melvin to flee. After falling from the top of the toilet and getting crushed by toilet paper, both of which he survives, he is rolled away the celebrating kids. The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants Melvin appears as part of the supporting cast and the main antagonist and occasional anti-hero of ''The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants. He makes frequent inventions that George and Harold often use to take the easy way out of their situations, though it often creates the problem of the week. His goal in the first two seasons is to get accepted into an elite private school, so he is used as a pawn by Mr. Krupp, so he can get a letter for the school. At the end of season one, he figures out that the school superintendent, Vil Endenemys, is an anagram of Melvin Sneedly, revealing Melvinborg, who is a cyborg version of himself from the future. In season two, he teams up with his future self to take over the school and get into the academy of his dreams. When they take over, they remake everything in Melvin's glory. In the season two finale, he sees how truly evil his future self is when he plans to kill Captain Underpants while the nanobots are inside of his body. He becomes fed up with his future self never thinking things through and renounces the plan, causing his future self to disappear for good. Erica's future self then says that this act of kindness could be the first step in him changing for the better. In season three, he accompanies the kids to summer camp, although he is the last one to join in on the fun. Personality Melvin is known to be a tattletale and has reported George and Harold at least twice. He is a boy genius, being able to create complex inventions including a time machine and a fusing device. He is also very selfish, and attempted to use Captain Underpants's powers for fame and glory, flat-out ignoring people being attacked by the Robo-Boogers. He has often hypocritically said "You guys are so immature!": showing his belief of superior maturity to his classmates. His tattletaling along with his attempt to use Captain Underpants powers for fame could be a result of his parents not giving him much attention at home. Despite his high intelligence, Melvin seems to lack common sense at times: He ordered George and Harold to "...make up a story where I defeat Captain Underpants and become the world's greatest superhero." (as Mr. Melvin), without realizing that such a scenario would only make him the world's greatest supervillain. In book 11, however, for a whole year he was a superhero who saved the day albeit for glory and thrills as opposed to altruism. He then renounced his career after it made him work 24/7 and meddled with his inventions. He gains a bad sense of humor in the TV series, finding things like rotting fruit and misplaced carbon rods to be funny, which causes him to turn classmate Jessica Gordon into the fun draining Vimpire. Despite this, he truly gains a heart of gold, as when his future self tried to convince him to betray George and Harold, he finally had enough of the cyborg's antics, and his good deed eliminated him for good. Erica's future self said that this act of kindness could change him and his future for the better. In the Hack-a-Ween special, it's revealed Melvin hates Halloween due to being lonely and he reforms in the end and joins George and Harold. Trivia * .In the first episode of the TV series, it is shown that Melvin could make robots, even as a baby! * He was based off of a kid Pilkey knew in school that would often tattle on him. * In the TV series, Melvin does not call the other kids immature like he does in the books. * Melvin has asthma, as shown in The Spooky Tale of Captain Underpants Hack-a-Ween. It is not shown anywhere else in the series, nor the books. Gallery C6W7ScHWgAE4Ifw.jpg tumblr_oobe3wKk501rrdopeo5_1280.png|link=melvin tumblr_static_tumblr_static__640.png 9780439376105-1.jpg 18622164 316137608819631 6875673281834904449 n.jpg thumbnail-melvin.png Images (2).jpg Melvin Sneedly.png Capt-character-melvin.jpg|Official Still from The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants Capt-character-melvin.png Capt-character-melvin.jpg Melvin Sneedly.png MelvinSneedly.png Melvin captain underpants movie.png Thumbnail-melvin.png melvin (1).jpg|Melvin telling an idea to a teacher.|link=Melvin Sneedly melvin.jpg|Melvin and Melvinborg laughing at a plan.|link=Melvinborg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School students Category:Males Category:Children Category:Bad Guys (novels) Category:Sneedly Family Category:Protagonists Category:Good Guys (novels)